1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to whirlpool devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved high volume hydrotherapy apparatus that is particularly adapted for foot and leg stimulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of hydrotherapy devices using jet directed water and a number of such general types of device are employed for foot and leg hydrotherapy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,334 discloses a foot spa cabinet for bathing and exercising the legs and feet under a spray of hot water. This device sprays water upward against the soles of the feet and inward against the outer ankles while also providing a foot roller for stimulation of the foot insteps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,529 teaches yet another type of foot bath wherein a spray/wash-over bath is combined with a foot vibrator that functions against the soles of the feet. The water application is a general hot water spray emanating from the forward wall of the bath container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,522 discloses a hydrotherapy apparatus with a bath container having specifically directed water jets that strike the calves and instep areas of the feet while utilizing contrasting water temperature changes to effect certain muscle reaction. The water temperature variation is a primary aspect of this teaching. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,507 provides teaching of a tank for use in a form of hydrotherapy wherein body part elevation and positioning is instrumental and wherein heated water is used in a wash-over mode to effect more gentle stimulation.